Rei Hino's Best Friend
by Usagi Yuy
Summary: Rated just in case. Heero Yuy, once the leader of the highly respected Gundam pilots, is now a paid assassin and has been given a job that will change his life forever. summaries hate me and I hate them.


Usagi-YAY!!! I finished this chapter for all you loyal fans!!!

Heero-This is the first and only chapter you have created. And so far this is the only story you have.

Usagi-So… Your point is?

Heero-You haven't even started this story till now. You're acting like you've already posted this story and you haven't updated it in three months. 

Usagi-Shut-up! I want it to sound like I've written some other chapters!

Heero-Baka wife.

Usagi-I can't believe I married you!

Heero-I can't believe I even proposed to you.

Usagi-That was your fault!

Heero-It was your fault you said I do.

Usagi- Well I can't very well say I don't at the wedding ceremony!

(Heero and Usagi start arguing)

Tenshi- (sweatdrops) They really love each other even though they fight a lot. While they continue they're bickering I'll say the disclaimer!

Rei-No I will!

Tenshi-NO I WILL! YOU WANT TO FIHGT?!

Rei-NO I WILL AND YEAH, BRING IT ON WEAKLING!!!

(Rei and Tenshi start fighting)

Goten- (sweatdrops) While they all fight I'll say the disclaimer for my imotou.

Evil lawyers-DARN IT!!!! WE COULD'VE SUED HER NICE LOOKING BUTT!!!!

Heero-WHAT?!!!!! OMAE WA KORSU FOR WANTING TO SUE USA-KOI AND LOOKING AT HER BUTT! (Starts chasing them around with his gun shooting at them)

Evil layers-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts running away)

Tenshi-(Finally knocks Rei out and smooths down her hair) See I told you he loves her.

Goten-Disclaimer: Imotou does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so don't sue her but she does own the plot and she'll have all her friends kick your butt if you try and take it. Then she'll sue you just to be mean.

Usagi-YUP!!! Ro-chan you can stop chasing the evil lawyers around now.

Evil layers- (panting heavily and some pass out form exhaustion or loss of blood)

Heero-Hnn.

Goten-Shouldn't you get some medical treatment for those guys?

Usagi-Nope! Ro-chan you're so sweet! (Kisses his cheek)

Heero- (smirks) Want to make out?

Usagi- (shrugs) Sure. (Starts kissing Heero)

Goten and Rei- (looks disgusted) Gross.

Tenshi- (is used to it) Anyways while these two are busy doing their business you guys can read the story!

Chapter 1 The Job

The blonde grinned as a chocolate brown haired boy walked through the heavy metal doors, into the dimly lighted warehouse. He closely examined the one who was now in front of him. The boy was about 17, had Prussian blue eyes, and was lean, but muscles were clearly obvious. His closest friends had recommended the boy. "His kills are clean and perfect. The person won't even know he's in the room until he comes into sight and shoots them," quoted one. His voice had a hint of relief as he said coolly, "So Mr. Yuy you decided to show. For a minute there I was about to give up on you and find another guy." The boy grunted before asking in a cold emotionless voice, "Who do you want me to kill and what's the pay?" The blonde chuckled lightly and said with some amusement in his voice, "Straight to the point. I like that. Your target's name is Rei Hino. The pay is… You're going to love this. You will be paid eight hundred grand without expenses. Any questions?" The boy nodded his head and then said after a brief moment of silence, "Why do you want her dead so badly?" The blonde's stormy blue eyes flashed dangerously with anger before he barked out viscously, "I thought you took orders without questioning them. All I want you to do is to kill that one person. Why I want her dead so badly is none of your freaking business. It's not that hard. Do you accept this job or do I need to get a different guy? I'm positive it won't be hard to hire another killer when the pay is this high." The young assassin seemed to think about it before saying in his emotionless voice, "I accept." The blonde grinned evilly and the boy couldn't help but feel as if he had just let out some insane evil out into the world. The blonde said happily in response, "That's great! Her location is in Tokyo, Japan in the Jujuban district. She lives at the Hiwaka Shrine," He then said in as more encouraging voice, "A man of your profession will find it very easy. Everything else about her is in this" The blonde produced a folder stuffed with paper and handed it to the boy. The assassin looked at it briefly before it taking it in his own hand. As soon as he was out of the warehouse he heard a loud maniacal laughter.

(Usagi and Heero finish making out)

Usagi-So Ro-chan you're an assassin?

Heero-Yes. I'm a Gundam pilot for goodness sake.

Tenshi, Rei, and Goten- You could actually hear the story while you two were shoving each other's tongue down your throats?

Usagi- (blushes)

Heero-Yeah. We can do tons of other stuff in bed too.

Usagi-HEERO!!!!!

Heero-What? It's the truth isn't it?

Usagi-Yes, but they don't need to know it!

Goten-I think I'm going to be sick.

Tenshi-Heero you dog you!

Rei-I'm going to slowly change the subject away from this.

Tenshi-For once I agree with you.

Rei-So Goten want to go out tomorrow night?

Goten- (blushes) Uh, I'm sorry I can't. I'm going out with Tenshi.

Tenshi-When will you ever learn that I am better than you and because of that I get ALL the guys you want.

Rei-Shut-up!

Tenshi-Make me!

Rei-Well at least I'm Usagi's best friend!

Tenshi-You are not! I am!

Rei-NO I AM!

Tenshi-Let's just ask Usagi-chan who she likes better. Usagi who do you like better? Me or that b1+ch who only acts like your friend.

Rei-Yeah Odango who do you like better. Do you choose that slut or your sworn protector who has sacrificed her life for you more than once?

Usagi- (sweatdrops) Uh, ta ta for now! Writer's block! (Runs away)

Tenshi and Rei-Come back here and choose! (Chases after her)

Heero- (sweatdrops) Read and Review or omae wa korsu.


End file.
